1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anti-theft, security alarm devices. In particular, the invention relates to an alarm system which is triggered by an unauthorized attempt to carry off a golf bag.
2. Prior Art
Resort type living has become a major theme of prominent builders across the country. Housing developments are now planned not only for attractive homes and landscaping but for their added lifestyle amenities as well. Theatres for the performing arts, well equipped arts and craft centers, offices for community endeavors, centers for continuing education, and recreational facilities provide residents with an ongoing challenge to live a rich and fulfilling life. More and more frequently the focus of such developments centers on a golf course to be used primarily by residents of the development. Since many residents of such resort type housing developments are retired, the playing of golf constitutes a major portion of their recreational outlet.
Many resident own and use, frequently, a golf cart to assist them in their excursions about the course. These golf carts frequently find extended use as an aid in pursuing errands throughout the neighborhood. More often than not, one or more golf bags will be found on such golf carts regardless of whether the occupant is playing a round of golf or tending to an errand. Frequently such carts will be parked and left unattended with golf bag and clubs exposed and offering an invitation to persons inclined to thievery. In some areas, the incidence of thefts is looked upon as a plague in light of the numbers of victims produced.
There is a demonstrated need for an alarm system which will be actuated when an unauthorized person attempts to move a golf bag and its contents. It is an object of the present invention to meet this demonstrated need and to do so in a manner which will cause the alarm to sound if even only one golf club is removed from the bag. It is a further intention of the invention that the alarm system shall be transportable either as an integral part of the golf cart or of the golf bag itself.